(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in controls utilized to move a pneumatic type elevator. More specifically, relating to improvements in a vacuum valve controlling the flow of air to and from chambers in order to move an elevator cabin down its tubular pathway.
Various valves have been designed to facilitate the motion of these pneumatic elevators. However, the current valves available in the marketplace absorb tremendous amounts of power in their operation. In a typical pneumatic elevator, a cabin ascends and descends within an operating cylinder. The descent of the cabin requires the system to generate a force proportionate to the air released from the orifice of the cabin multiplied by the pressure difference between the two chambers (the cabin and the operating cylinder); of course this requires a great deal of power. Currently there is no known system or mechanism that can overcome this deficiency. Thus, there needs to be some solution to this problem. Additionally, there is a need to supply a pneumatic vacuum elevator with an air valve that can be activated safely using a minimum amount of energy, and allows air flow thru an orifice thereby achieving a cabin descending speed applicable to the norms and laws of each country.